Besoin
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Esa noche, después de enfrentar al Hambre, lo único que Dean necesita es a Cas. Slash. Gift-fic para Vrydeus.


**Disclaimer: Todo de Kripke.**

**Claim: Destiel. Otro lemon yay!**

**Advertencia: Sexo entre hombres pasando los límites de lo gráfico.**

**Summary: **_Esa noche, después de enfrentar al Hambre, lo único que Dean necesita es a Cas._

**Para Vry, como regalo adelantado de cumpleaños **(:

* * *

_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine; you may be a sinner but your innocence is mine._

_"Undisclosed Desires" - Muse._

**Besoin.**

Dean no está consciente del tiempo que ha estado mirando al cielo con intensidad y murmurando en voz baja, pero si lo es de cuando siente una mirada insistente clavada en su espalda y aún a pesar de reconocer dicha mirada no se siente capaz de volverse, como si fuera un títere y sus cuerdas no quisieran que enfrentara al dueño de esos ojos tan azules.

- Dean

Seguida de la voz, Dean siente la mano del aún ángel presionada sobre su hombro, no hace gesto alguno, sino que reune lo poco que le queda de fortaleza interna y se da la vuelta despacio, pero sin mirarlo, quizás porque no se siente capaz de resistir el peso de aquella mirada inquisitiva develando los secretos de su alma vacía.

- Cas - su voz refleja el estado actual de su alma y el ángel luce impresionado, nunca en todo el tiempo desde que lo sacó del Infierno, había visto a Dean Winchester tan derrotado, tan perdido. - No debiste dejar solo a Sam - y aún el tono de reproche suena carente de vida.

- Él no saldrá de ahí, Dean, no hasta que se haya limpiado su sistema. Me preocupaba más que un demonio pudiera encontrarte.

Un amago de risa amarga escapa de los labios entreabiertos del cazador.

- Los demonios no pueden hacerme nada, Cas, no pueden destruir algo que ya está destruido.

Y a Cas le gustaría decirle que el Hambre ha mentido, pero sabe que no es así, que Dean lo sabe, que es consciente del propio vacío que lo va devorando poco a poco. Puede ver en sus ojos una profunda tristeza y dolor, un dolor más intenso que aquel experimentado por Sam, uno que no espera que nadie pueda resanar. Una herida abierta que hace que sangre pero que es incapaz de matarlo, Cas se pregunta que ha sido lo que abrió la herida, ¿fue sólo lo de Sam? ¿O hubo algo más?

Dean observa la expresión pensativa del ángel y la compara con una imágen que no abandona su cabeza y de la que desea deshacerse con fervor, observa la forma en que es observado y se aferra a él, como si fuera su última tabla de salvación. De pronto sus labios se encuentran casi con torpeza pero a pesar de eso Dean crea un ritmo mientras lame, recorre y mordisquea con la lengua, con los dientes y con los labios la boca de Cas, que permanece impávida por lo sorpresivo del ataque.

- Cas por favor, necesito esto. - el susurro le suena patético mientras desliza sus labios hasta la mandíbula, cubierta de barba de tres días.

- Dean - intenta entender, no es lógico lo que ocurre con Dean.

- _Necesito sentirte, te lo suplico._

Y Cas lo entiende porque joder que él también necesita sentir al humano, sentir que estará ahí y que no hará ninguna estupidez, aún no se saca de la cabeza su mirada perdida y casi está seguro de que hubiera dicho que sí si él no hubiera llegado. Y quiere probarlo, porque si va a caer, quiere hacerlo de la mano de la única persona a la que le confiaría hasta su vida.

Lo besa tímidamente y Dean prosigue el beso, deslizando su lengua en la boca de Cas recorriendo y explorando, aferrando sus dedos al cabello negro y despeinado, recibiendo un gemido por respuesta y luego la lucha de lenguas mientras su mano se dirige hasta el cinturón y después desaparecen.

En un segundo no sabe donde demonios están hasta que su espalda choca contra una pared y siente la rodilla de Cas subir experimentalmente hasta rozar con su entrepierna, gime y muerde los labios del ángel. Lo único que puede sentir es la presión y la danza de sus manos luchando por deshacerse de la ropa que estorba en el camino, siente el calor y casi podría pensar que sus pieles van a fusionarse, pero no lo hacen, por lo que continuan besándose y recorriendo cada recoveco del cuerpo del otro con las manos y con la boca, intentando memorizar cada detalle.

Cambia posiciones con Castiel y se deja caer al suelo de rodillas mientras sus labios corren en línea descendente hacia el lugar donde la sangre se concentra y provoca reacciones, presiona sus dientes sobre la punta y procede su labor, lamiendo, chupando, recorriendo con los dedos de una mano mientras con la otra sostiene la cadera de Cas contra la pared.

- _DeanDeanporfavor_ - y en el intermedio de esas palabras susurradas con urgencia el cazador puede escuchar lenguajes que en su vida ha escuchado, pero no le importa, sólo ese momento le importa.

No le molesta la ligera presión de los dedos del ángel en su cabello, tirando de forma desesperada mientras Dean frena el ritmo y comienza a lamer de forma tan lenta que Cas piensa que podría volverse loco. Demasiada presión y el calor que lo envuelve de forma gradual es pura tortura, es tortura sentir como la boca del cazador se mueve hacia la cara interna de los muslos lamiendo, besando, mientras un dedo se desliza por la superficie de su miembro y siente la sonrisa irónica de Dean contra su piel.

- No te corras Cas, no todavía.

Y es que ha detectado gotitas de semen que comienzan a salir, la forma casi obscena en que le dice esas palabras hace que el ángel gima y tire de nueva cuenta del cabello castaño oscuro sobre el cual se cierran sus dedos.

- _Dean._

Suena a jadeo y a gemido mientras echa la cabeza hacia atrás y siente al cazador seguir chupando y lamiendo. Maldita necesidad, nunca en su vida se ha sentido así y comienza a pensar que quizás el Hambre le despertó apetitos que no necesariamente se limitan al anhelo de hamburguesas. Él sabe, porque en el tiempo que tiene de vida vió algunas demostraciones de sexo entre hombres y sabe como funciona, pero en ese momento no comprendía, ¿qué era lo maravilloso del sexo? Para él simplemente se veía como algo sucio y peligroso, por la infinidad de reacciones que provocaba en el débil cuerpo de los humanos, el peligro de la taquicardía y la falta de respiración que producía.

No comprendía la expresión en el rostro de los humanos, hasta ahora, cuando siente todo lo que Dean le está haciendo, siente los dedos del cazador afianzados en sus caderas y su lengua haciendo maravillas sobre él, siente las vibraciones mientras el cazador susurra algo y es magnífico por la forma en que le hace sentir, hasta que finalmente no lo aguanta y se corre gritando como jamás en su vida ha gritado.

- Lo lamento - se excusa débilmente mientras cae en la cuenta de que no le dio oportunidad a Dean de levantarse o algo.

Para su enorme sorpresa el cazador sonrié y Cas se da cuenta de que se se ha tragado todo eso que recibió, más aún, lo siente lamiendo, como si deseara limpiarlo y no está demasiado seguro de si debe avergonzarse o considerar aquello como extremadamente sensual. Lo observa ponerse de pie y dedicarle una débil sonrisa.

- No te preocupes - y la voz de Dean suena tan ronca que debería ser ilegal por la reacción que le produce. Vuelve a gemir echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Entonces lo toma del rostro y lo besa con algo de desesperación pero no le importa, su mano aterriza sobre la marca que dejó en el hombro de Dean hace ya algún tiempo y el cazador gime, casi como si hubiera tocado su erección y en respuesta se acerca más a él haciendo que sus cuerpos se rocen creando una fricción tan deliciosa que es adictiva.

El momento en que caen sobre el colchón es un verdedero misterio porque no son conscientes de ninguna otra acción que no sea besar al otro como si fuera el último día o algo por el estilo. Después lo mira fijamente mientras acerca dos dedos hacia la boca del ángel quien lo observa, antes de comprender y comenzar a ensalivarlos de forma por demás deliciosa, Dean se da el lujo de cerrar los ojos un momento, antes de retirarlos y deslizarlos hacia la entrada de Castiel cuyos ojos se abren de par en par por la sorpresa antes de oscurecerse por la lujuria. Lujuria, algo que jamás pensó leer en las pupilas de su ángel, se queda estático un segundo y al siguiente siente las caderas de Cas moverse.

Lo prepara usando básicamente saliva porque no contaba con estar a punto de follarlo así que evidentemente no tiene lubricante a la mano. Retira los dedos y se prepara para colocarse él mismo, sintiendo los ojos de Cas atentos sobre su persona.

- _AhjoderCas._

Y es que está tan apretado que siente que no le tomará mucho correrse. Se mueve y comienza a embestir de forma rítmica mientras lo toma en su mano y comienza a masturbarlo, provocando una serie de gemidos y gritos de parte de Cas, cuyos ojos se han cerrado por el placer que amenaza con consumirlo.

- _Dean,hagasloquehagasnopares._ - Casi es incomprensible lo que dice pero Dean capta la esencia.

- Joder Cas, aunque quisiera no podría.

Gritan blasfemias mientras las embestidas aumentan en intensidad y casi pueden sentir el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que pareciera que amenaza con salirse del pecho. Tan fuerte que el motivo por el cual aún no explota también se convierte en un misterio. No tarda demasiado en sentir el líquido caliente y pegajoso en su mano y en el estómago de Cas y en las sábanas y al sentir la presión aunada con Cas gritando su nombre llenándole el pecho de un calor y una emoción indescriptible, lo sigue, corriéndose en su interior, gritando su nombre y mordiéndose los labios para no decir algo extra que sonará cursi y será peligroso, un 'te amo' por ejemplo, no quisiera amarlo, porque termina lastimando o causando la muerte de aquellos a los que ama.

Se quedan acostados, sin mirarse, sin tocarse, dejando que los remanentes del orgasmo se diluyan y sean capaces de pensar de nuevo. Dean observa a Cas y lleva sus dedos hacia los mechones pegados en su frente, perlada de sudor y los quita de forma perezosa, no se detiene ni aún al sentir la mirada inquisitiva que lo sigue.

- No me dijiste porque habías venido y no me digas que porque temías que me atacara un demonio - añade al verlo abrir la boca.

- Lo siento Dean, pero, pensaba que en el estado en que te encontrabas...

No hace falta que diga más, porque Dean lo comprende, sabe que Cas temía que él dijera que sí. Asiente para si mismo una vez y deja escapar un suspiro. Hacía mucho que había aceptado que le atraía ese hombre acostado a su lado, pero no tenía idea sobre si le gustaba el envase o el ser que vivía dentro. Había sido particularmente frustrante ver a Jimmy besando a su esposa, le había provocado una oleada de celos, pero no, no era por Jimmy era por Cas, se había enamorado del ángel.

- Lo siento Cas - susurra en voz muy baja - porque sí lo pensé.

Aparta de inmediato la mirada, intentando no ver la decepción grabada en los ojos de Cas, se supone que Dean debería ser más fuerte que eso. Pasan algunos minutos en silencio.

- Todo esto tiene que ver con el Hambre, ¿me equivoco?

Dean se limita a no decir nada, sopesando su respuesta. Sí, el Hambre contribuyó por supuesto, haciéndole saber que él no tenía ya emociones a las cuales aferrarse porque intentaba enterrar las únicas que quedaban, haciéndole sentir que no tenía caso luchar una batalla perdida de antemano, pero no, no había sido necesariamente eso.

Y tampoco había sido ver a Cas comiendo hamburguesa tras hamburguesa antes de pasar a comer carne cruda de rodillas, cediendo a los instintos, instintos provocados por el cuerpo que habitaba, quería creer Dean.

Había sido algo más simple, un gesto que le dedicó el ángel mientras esperaban en el Impala el momento idóneo para llevar a cabo su plan. En su momento Dean no lo notó porque estaba intentando compaginar la preocupación que sentía por Sammy con la frustración que le causaban estos bastardos jinetes. Pero entonces al alzar el rostro y ver aquella sonrisa fue como si le hubieran arrojado hielo en las venas.

- No Cas, eso no tuvo que ver.

- ¿Entonces? - y suena a que obviamente no le cree.

Pero es que Cas no estuvo ahí para ver ese futuro donde Dean se convertía en un bastardo calculador y Sam se volvía envase del diablo. El futuro donde Cas era un adicto que organizaba orgías porque había caído y no le quedaba más que sumirse en la decadencia de las drogas y el sexo.

- Nunca cambies.

- ¿Qué? Me dijiste algo similar cuando te rescaté de Zach... - su voz se entrecorta y lo mira con sospecha. - ¿Esto tiene que ver con Zachariah?

- No importa Cas - suspira pesadamente y le dedica una mirada - porque no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

Cas aprieta su mano, aún sin comprender del todo eso, alegrándose al notar que la sombra en los ojos de Dean va recediendo, porque quizás ahora puedan enfocarse en la lucha y el resultado pueda ser diferente.


End file.
